Identity Crisis
by knifethrowastarr
Summary: Things have changed, and not for the better. Hermione's being forced to go into hiding, and her family is in danger. Plus the one man who could keep everybody safe is dead. Can any good come out of all of it? Even love? HPB and DH Spoilers.
1. Dangerous Times

**A/N: This has been brewing in my head for a month or two. This is a lot of explaining in this first chapter, but a lot of things are left a little open. They'll be explained in later chapters, I promise.**

**Oh, and today's (March 20th) my birthday, so lots of reviews make a birthday girl giddy! ;)**

**And if you're wondering, I'm 21! Whee!**

**Identity Crisis **

**Chapter 1: Dangerous Times**

The world was falling apart. Hermione was sure of it. She sniffed as she made her way down the empty corridor. Dumbledore's funeral had ended not long before. She couldn't believe he was gone. The man that kept the wizarding world safe wasn't there to do just that. It was becoming apparent that nothing was going to be the same. Voldemort would surely be stronger now that he was gone. She couldn't stand to think that the one man that Dumbledore had done nothing but defend had been the one who would ultimately lead to his demise. She stopped in front of the gargoyle that had once been the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Lemon Drops." She whispered, and the gargoyle sprung to life, leading to a stone staircase. She ascended the stairs, not really thinking about where she was walking. When she arrived in front of the doorway, she knocked lightly. The door creaked open slowly and she entered. All of Dumbledore's possessions remained in the room. Behind the desk, instead of the man with long white hair and a long white beard she longed to see there, was the only other professor she had ever trusted. Hermione sat down in one of the comfy chairs situated in front of the desk and looked at Professor McGonagall.

"Hello, Miss Granger." She tried to smile. "Thank you for coming."

Hermione nodded. "You wanted to see me Professor?"

"Yes, let's get to the point." She sighed. "As you know, dangerous times lie ahead."

Hermione nodded slightly. With Dumbledore gone, everyone knew that things would be harder.

"Well, the Order has received some information."

The Order being The Order of the Phoenix, a secret organization set up to act against Voldemort.

"Mr. Potter is in the most danger of all of us, but you, Miss Granger, are also in grave danger as well."

"Professor?" Hermione was confused. Of course Harry was in danger. It was he, after all, that had been the reason Voldemort had lost power in the first place. But her? What had she done?

"Miss Granger, You-Know-Who is after Mr. Potter, and he will do whatever it takes to get to him. You happen to be one of Mr. Potter's most trusted friends. We've received information that you are his next target."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Me? But…"

"Not only are you a friend of Mr. Potter, but a Muggle-born. And I know you are well aware how most dark wizards feel about Muggle-borns. You-Know-Who is no different. We think he sees getting rid of you as killing two birds with one stone, so to speak." Professor McGonagall took a deep breath. "He'd be hurting Mr. Potter by taking someone close to him, but also someone he's not to fond of having around."

Hermione couldn't speak. She had lost the ability to make noise. She began shaking, as she was trying to hold back tears.

"The Order has given this deep thought, and we've all agreed you need to go into hiding. We've found a place for you to hide, but we are also arranging a name change as well."

As if on cue, the fireplace shot out green flames, and a person landed rather harshly on the office floor. Hermione realized it was one of the Weasley twins.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, thank you for coming." Professor McGonagall nodded at him.

George stood up and brushed the soot off his clothes. "No problem, I came as soon as I could." He smiled at Hermione.

Professor McGonagall gestured at the chair next to Hermione, where George plopped down. He put a hand on Hermione's shoulder and winked at her, before turning his attention to his old Professor.

"Hermione, we've arranged for you to stay with the Mr. Weasley and his brother in their flat. Unfortunately, you will not be permitted to leave the flat for some time, until we know it's completely safe. We don't want you to be seen by the wrong person."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but no sound came out.

"This is for the best, I assure you. Mr. Weasley has promised to take care of you, and will get you anything you may need while you're there. I've taken the liberty of having trunk sent there."

George smiled at Hermione again. "Fred and I will make sure you're taken care of 'Mione, don't worry."

Hermione managed to give him a weak smile. This was a lot to take in. Somehow, her voice found her. "What about my parents, Professor?"

Professor McGonagall smiled. "We've arranged for them to be in hiding also. Remus and Moody will be keeping an eye on them."

Hermione nodded. Having those two men watching her parents was a bit of a relief. They were both fantastic wizards, and knew what they were doing. The fireplace burst green flames again and Nymphadora Tonks stepped into the room.

"Wotcher, George, Hermione!" Tonks smiled at them. "Here Professor, Hermione's identity has been taken care of." She handed Professor McGonagall a folder.

"Excellent! Thank you Nymphadora." Professor McGonagall opened the folder and went through the papers in it.

"Well Hermione, your new name will be Rhiannon Parker. This folder has all your information inside it. If you have any questions, Mr. Weasley can answer them for you." She smiled at Hermione. "You should be off now, I'll keep in touch with you, don't worry."

"We all will." Tonks said with a smile.

George stood and offered a hand to Hermione. Hermione stood with him and they walked to the fireplace.

"I better go first, just in case." He winked at her again and stepped into the fireplace. He disappeared in a flash of green flames.

Hermione took one last look around the office. She hoped Dumbledore was happy where he was, and prayed he'd help them out as much as he could from above. She gave a small smile to the two women in the room and took a handful of floo powder. Stepping into the fire she closed her eyes. "93 Diagon Ally!" This was to be the first day of her new life, not as Hermione Granger, but as Rhiannon Parker.


	2. A New Home

**A/N: Couldn't stop typing, so here's chapter 2 also. I'll begin calling Hermione by her new name, just to enforce the fact that she has to remember it herself. Also, it would be confusing when they call her Rhiannon. But know, it's Hermione I'm talking about. Yeah, you get it, I know you do. lol**

**Identity Crisis**

**Chapter 2: A New Home**

When Hermione landed in the living room of the twins' flat, it became quite apparent that Ron took after their tidiness. This was obvious in the fact that there was none. The room was a complete mess. Dirty clothing was strewn about, along with empty potion bottles and newspapers. She shook her head slightly and looked at the tall red-haired man standing in front of her.

"Alright there, Hermione?" George gave her a lopsided grin. "Well, I guess it's Rhiannon now, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Hermione closed her eyes, fighting back tears. At least the name wasn't a horrible one. She actually liked it a lot. She thought she ought to get used to it, since she didn't know how long she'd be in this situation.

"Well, let me show you to your room then." He waved her to follow him, and she did. He walked thought the living room and down the hall. "Here's the loo." He pointed to the first door they passed on the right side of the hall. He stopped in the middle of the hallway, where there were two doors exactly opposite each other. "This is Fred's room." He gestured to the door on the left. "And here's where you'll be staying." He opened the door on the right. He let her enter first, and then followed her in.

Hermi-Rhiannon looked around. "Isn't this your room, George?"

"Well, it was. I'm giving it to you, though."

She couldn't help but smile. "Oh, George that's ridiculous. I can sleep on the couch." If she could find it, that was. It was buried under all that junk they had strewn around the living room.

"Rubbish! I would never let a lady sleep on the couch! You'll take the room, and I'll take the couch." He smiled at her.

So, George Weasley thought she was a lady. He had always been the sweeter of the twins, a little more level headed than his brother also. She smiled at him. "That's very chivalrous of you, George. Thank you."

George raised his wand and all his things began packing themselves into a small suitcase. Rhiannon looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You'll need to put your stuff somewhere. I refuse to let you live out of a trunk." In a few minutes, the room was clear of all his stuff, and picked up the suitcase. "Now you take your time and get settled. I've got to go make sure Fred's alright in the shop, and I'll be back in a little while."

He turned to leave the room. Rhiannon stopped him. "George?" He turned to look at her. "Thank you for everything."

George's ears turned red. "No problem, Rhi. " He smiled and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

She sat on the empty bed and thought. Her world as she knew it had really fallen apart; first Dumbledore's death and now this. She sighed out loud. She understood why the Order had done this, and she was extremely grateful. She was lucky to have them on her side. Without them, her and her parents would be in horrible danger. At least now she would be safe. She still had loads of questions to ask George, and she could tell he knew it. But she decided to get herself settled first, and glanced down at her trunk. She waved her wand and her things began flying around the room, finding homes for themselves. In a few minutes, her trunk was empty. She changed out of her school robes and into some muggle clothing, before wandering out into the hallway.

She decided that since George had been nice enough to give her his room, she'd do him a favor. She walked into the living room and sighed. It was a huge mess, and she didn't want to throw out anything they may need. She raised her wand and the clothing began to fold itself. The newspapers stacked themselves neatly on the table, and the potions bottles lined themselves on the mantle. Within minutes, the couch was visible, as well as the floor. She smiled at her quick work, and moved his suitcase next to the couch. George deserved to be sleeping in a room that wasn't a complete mess, after the kindness he and his brother were showing her. She thought it couldn't be easy to make room for someone else in their bachelor pad, especially a girl. She turned and noticed the kitchen, which was located right next to the living room. She entered it, and was not at all shocked at what she saw.

Dirty dishes were piled in the sink, and were littered over the counters and the table. She opened the fridge to see it was nearly empty and then scrunched her nose at the nasty smell coming out of it. She shut the door quickly. She opened the pantry door to find it was completely bare. She assumed the boys weren't used to having company over, at all. And she also assumed that Molly had not been here, because she would have had a heart attack. She rolled up her sleeves and looked around once more. She could tell it was going to be quite an adventure, living with these two.

000000000000000000000000

George bounded down the stairs to the shop's back room, to find his brother sitting in a chair looking at some paperwork.

"Close the shop down, did you?" He asked his twin.

"Yep," Fred looked up. "No customers. Everyone was up at Dumbledore's funeral." He let out a sigh.

George just nodded and sat in the other desk chair.

"Rhiannon here yet?" Fred grinned at the new name. It was going to take some getting used to.

"Yeah, she's unpacking." George ran his hand though his hair. "Can't imagine what she's going though right now. Can you?"

Fred shook his head. "No way, George. She must be having a hard time. Imagine everything you know being taken from you like that?" He snapped his fingers. "New name, new place to live, not being allowed out of it? I'd go mental."

"Yeah, I know. We'll have to do our best to help her out." George sighed. They sat in silence for awhile, both thinking about what they'd be feeling in her situation.

Fred stood up. "We should probably check on her." George agreed and they started up the stairs.

Fred opened the door, which led into the kitchen, and almost fell backwards. It was clean.

"Clean…" was all Fred could manage.

"Clean?" George said, as he pushed past his brother. And clean it was. There was nothing on the counters, nothing on the table and nothing in the sink.

"I think I could get used to a girl in the house, eh George?"

George nodded in approval. "Yes sir." He walked further into the flat. "Rhi?"

Rhiannon smiled to herself. He'd already given her a new nickname. He had been the one to come up with her old one after all. She stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. She was met with two smiling identical faces.

Fred grinned. "Not here for more than a half hour and you've already cleaned? I could _really_ get used to this."

"Hello to you too, Fred." She turned to look at George. He was staring at her, and seemed to be off somewhere else. "George? Earth to George?"

George shook his head. "Sorry, spaced out. Well, the kitchen looks wonderful, thank you Rhi."

She smiled. "You're welcome. It's the least I could do for both of you. And George, I've got a surprise for you in the living room."

She turned and led him into the room. His jaw dropped. "Oi, Fred! We have a couch!"

"Bloody hell! You're joking!" Fred came up behind his brother.

Rhiannon laughed and shook her head. "You'd have dinner too if there was any food here."

Fred's eyes lit up. "You cook?"

"Yes, a bit." Rhiannon smiled. The way to the heart of a Weasley man was definitely through his stomach.

George's grin matched his brothers. "Well, make a list and I'll go get what you need. I guess we are due for a food shopping trip."

Rhiannon nodded. "I'll go do that then." She smiled and turned to go find a quill and some parchment.

Fred turned to look at George. "I think I'm going to love having her around."

"Yeah…" George smiled as he watched her walk down the hall. "Me too…"


	3. Hazmat suit, anyone?

**A/N: Here's chappy 3. Thanks for the happy birthdays I got today. You guys are wonderful. I'm glad you all enjoyed my first two. I hope this is good for you guys too!**

**Identity Crisis**

**Chapter 3: Hazmat suit, anyone?**

Rhiannon sat on George's, well now her, bed and began a short shopping list.

"Milk, eggs, bread, butter, flour, syrup, chicken…I guess that's all for now." She stood up and began to walk back towards the kitchen. She stopped in front of the bathroom door. She didn't even want to think about what it looked like in there. She sighed and continued walking down the hall. She entered the kitchen to find the twins in deep conversation.

"We can't make her do that, she might die." Fred said, laughing.

"I agree, I think I'll do it."

"Do what, exactly?" She asked.

The twins looked up at her. "Clean the loo. You might not make it out alive." Fred said, grinning.

Rhiannon laughed. "I was just thinking I didn't want to look in there just yet."

George grinned. "I'll take care of it, don't worry."

Rhiannon nodded and handed him the list. "I can't think of anything else we might need, so if you do, just grab it."

Fred nodded. "I'll go do it so George can take care of the bathroom. I'm sure you'll want to take a shower soon." He took the list out of his brother's hand.

"Yeah, I was thinking about it." Rhiannon yawned. "I'm much more tired then I thought I was too."

George stood up. "Well, I better get to it then."

"You might want to try to find a hazmat suit before you go in there." Fred said, grinning, before he disapperated.

"Okay, Rhi. If I don't come back in 10 minutes, come find me, I might be dead though." He winked at her.

Rhiannon giggled as he walked out of the room. She sat at the table and thought about the past couple hours of her life. She was dealing with this all very strangely she decided. Most people would be completely distraught in her situation, but she was feeling extremely calm about it. It helped a lot that she was staying with two of the biggest pranksters known to the wizarding world. She had a feeling that she'd never have to worry about being upset, because one of them would always be able to cheer her up. Her mind wandered briefly to George. She felt the butterflies in her stomach every time he winked at her. She wondered why he had been staring at her before. She hoped there was nothing stuck in her teeth.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

George walked up to the bathroom door and cautiously pushed the door open with his foot. He pulled out his wand and flicked on the light with his elbow. It smelled disgusting and there were red hairs everywhere. He shook his head. He liked to consider himself the neater of the twins, but he never did anything to clean up after his brother. He waved his wand and mumbled "Scorchify" to clean up the sink area. He then cleaned up the rest of the bathroom, and made sure the tub was clean incase she wanted to take a bath. He hoped Fred would remember what they talked about getting her when he went to the store. Their conversation in the kitchen had been about getting her some nice bath bubbles and candles for the bathroom, before they realized they would need to clean it first. Satisfied with his clean up job, he cast one more spell to make sure it smelled nice, and exited the bathroom. He went back into the kitchen and found her staring off into space.

"I see you survived." She said, smiling.

He nodded. "It was hard work, but someone had to do it."

Rhiannon nodded. "I really appreciate this, George."

He waved a hand at her. "Don't worry about it, Rhi. Anything to help out a friend." He smiled. He sat down across from her and looked at her with interest. "So, do you have any questions about what's going on?"

Rhiannon nodded. "A few. How did I end up staying here, exactly?"

"Well, there was an emergency Order meeting last night. We talked about losing Dumbledore…" Rhiannon saw George's eyes mist over. He cleared his throat and continued. "And Mundungus gave us information he had overheard in Knockturn ally yesterday. Apparently the Death Eaters were hoping to get to you now that Dumbledore's no longer around to protect you. We all decided you needed somewhere to be hidden, and Fred and I offered up our place right away."

Rhiannon smiled. "But, why? You two are bachelors, why would you want a girl living with you?"

"You know we'd do anything to help out the Order, especially if it involves helping out a friend. We both want to make sure you're safe, Rhi." He gave her a small smile. "And, we figured they wouldn't look for you here, since we were never very close."

Rhiannon shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "I'm really sorry about that, George. I didn't mean to be so hard on you guys when we were in school."

"Don't worry about it, Rhi. We were a couple of gits then. You were only doing your job."

At that there was a pop, and Fred apperated back into the kitchen, shopping bags in both hands.

"We're still a couple of gits, George. Don't lie to her." He grinned.

Rhiannon stood up to grab some of the bags from Fred's hands and began to unpack them. "How do you feel about pancakes for dinner?"

George rubbed his stomach. "No complaints here."

Fred jumped up and down. "Mmm…pancakes."

"I'll take that as a yes." She laughed.

20 minutes later, the three of them were sitting down to a large dinner of pancakes and milk. "Mmm…pancakes the muggle way. I don't think I'll eat them any other way again." Fred gave a satisfied sigh,

"Don't let mum here you say that, she'll have a fit!" George laughed through a mouthful of food.

"Thanks again, Rhiannon. This tastes awesome." Fred ate the last bit of pancakes on his plate.

"No problem, anything to help you guys out." She stood up. "Do you guys mind doing the dishes?"

Fred and George exchanged a look.

"Hey, I cleaned that bathroom, Fred. Someone needs to learn how to clean up after they shave." George made a face at his brother.

"Fine, fine. I'll do it. No worries, Rhi."

"Thanks Fred. I'm going to take a bath I think." Rhiannon smiled.

"Oh, speaking of baths." Fred stood up and reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a small package and mumbled a spell to make it grow to its original size. "A little gift from my brother and me." He handed it to her.

She looked at both of them. "Oh, you shouldn't have!"

"Yes, we should. Now open it." George smiled.

Rhiannon opened the package and pulled out a variety of bath soaps and bubbles. She smiled. "Thank you, guys! These are great!"

She skipped off to her room to find her robe. She went into the bathroom and ran a bath, throwing some of the bath bubbles in. When she finally slid down into the water, she sighed. She could definitely get used to this.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

George smiled as he watched Rhiannon skip off to enjoy her bath.

"Well, Forge, I think I'm going to go visit Angelina tonight." He grinned.

"Don't forget to do the dishes, Gred." George teased.

"Hey mate, I know. Don't want to piss her off on her first day, otherwise, no food for us anymore!" Fred grinned. "Wouldn't want to anger your girlfriend."

George scowled. "What? She's not my girlfriend."

"Yeah, I know." Fred smirked. "But you've been ogling her all damn night. It's making me want to throw up."

"I was not ogling!" George was turning red.

"Fine fine! No reason to get all upset about it, brother. Just stating what I saw. Every time she walks in the room you get this far off look in your eyes."

George was blushing furiously now. "No…"

Fred sighed. "George, stop denying it." Fred waved his wand and their dishes flew to the sink. He turned on the water and directed the sponge and soap with his wand, cleaning the dishes.

George stared at the floor. He had to admit to himself that he'd always had a soft spot for Hermione…well, Rhiannon. He always found her yelling at them sort of amusing. She really was a great person who just cared an awful lot about her responsibilities. When the question of where she should stay came up, he jumped at the chance to have her around. He hoped to be able to get to know her better this way.

He looked up from his thinking to see Fred putting away the last of the dishes and the syrup. "Okay I'm out of here. See you later brother.' He turned to go get changed. "Oh, one more thing, don't do anything I wouldn't." He grinned.

"Oi, that doesn't leave me much, does it?" George threw a balled up napkin at his twin as he walked down the hall. "Bloody git…" he mumbled. But he couldn't help smiling anyway.


	4. Gingerbread and Soap

**A/N: Lemme just say that you all rock! Yay for reviews. And this story id sooo fun to write! So enjoy!**

**Identity Crisis**

**Chapter 4: Gingerbread and Soap**

George sat in the kitchen, going over some paperwork for the shop. He glanced up at the clock, realizing Rhiannon had been in the bath for about an hour. He stood up and walked to the bathroom door. He pressed his ear against it and heard nothing, not even water moving in the tub. He panicked for a second, hoping everything was okay.

"Rhi?" He knocked on the door softly. He pressed his ear there again, and heard something move in the water. He gave a sigh of relief. "Everything okay in there?" He heard her call something from the other side of the door, and satisfied, he went back into the kitchen.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rhiannon was startled by a knocking at the door. She had dozed off slightly. George was at the door, asking her if everything was okay.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a sec." She called to him. She dunked her head under the water and reached to pull the plug from the drain. She got out of the tub and dried off, then pulled her fluffy robe around her. Brushing her hair, she sighed. It was nice to take a good long hot bath, it always calmed her nerves. Now all she needed was a nice cup of tea and she'd be set for bed. She threw her hair into a ponytail and padded out to the kitchen. She found George sitting at the table, jotting some notes down on a piece of parchment.

"Hey, sorry about that." She smiled at him.

George looked up from his papers. His eyes started on her feet and traveled up her body slowly, taking her in. Rhiannon shivered from his intense gaze. When his eyes reached her face he grinned at her.

"S'okay, I was worried is all."

"I fell asleep." She admitted, walking over to the stove. She grabbed the kettle and filled it with water. "Tea?" She asked him.

"Yes, I'd love some, thanks." He smiled and jotted down something else on his parchment.

She set the kettle on the stove and sat next to him at the table. "So, what are you working on?" she asked him.

"Shop stuff. Trying to think of some more ideas, and maybe improve on some stuff we have." George winked at her. "With you around, I'm sure we'll get plenty more ideas. You are brilliant, if I remember correctly."

Rhiannon blushed. "You could say that."

"Well, if it wasn't for you, Harry and Ron would be dead by now, I reckon."

Rhiannon thought a minute. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. But then again, I would if it wasn't for them. That Troll first year would have crushed me." She smiled, remembering Ron's proper use of a Levitation charm.

George chuckled as the kettle began to whistle. He stood up and took it off the flame, and then grabbed two mugs and two bags of tea, and poured the water into them. He handed Rhiannon her cup and then went to find the sugar.

"Where's Fred?" Rhiannon asked.

"Angelina's." George replied, sitting down, sugar in hand.

"Oh, they're still seeing each other?"

"Yeah, he thinks he'll marry her. They're so lovey dovey it makes me sick." George grinned.

Rhiannon laughed. "Kind of like Harry and Ginny, eh?"

George's eyes got wide. "Harry and Ginny? Finally?"

Rhiannon looked shocked. "Ginny didn't tell you?" George shook his head. "Oops…don't tell her I told you."

George grinned. "I won't. Took them long enough, eh? Wonder why she never told me. She was always closer to Fred and me."

"She probably thinks you'll tear him limb from limb. You guys weren't very happy about her and Michael, or Dean for that matter."

"Well, no. But Harry is like family, so it's different." He smiled. "And, I'm not really all about beating her boyfriends to a bloody pulp. That's Fred's department. I just go along for the ride."

Rhiannon nodded. "It's a twin thing, huh?"

"Yeah, being a twin is like a whole different universe." He laughed. "You'll never understand it. Sometimes, I'm not sure I even get it."

Rhiannon finished her tea and laughed. "Well, I think I'm going to head to bed. It's been a long day."

George stood up, taking her mug. "I agree. Remember, I'll be in the living room if you need me." He smiled at her.

Rhiannon nodded. "Okay." She stood up and gave him a hug. "Goodnight, George. And thanks again for everything."

George smiled into her hair. "No worries, Rhi. Goodnight."

Rhiannon headed off to her room. She changed into pajamas and crawled into bed. She stared at the wall for a few minutes, noting how George had the same scent that Ron did. She had noticed when she hugged him goodnight. She assumed all the Weasley boys smelled like that; soap and gingerbread. She sighed and drifted off to sleep, smiling.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

George settled down on the couch and closed his eyes trying to sleep. Unfortunately, the nagging voice of his twin brother was lingering in the back of his head. He had definitely not been ogling Rhiannon. Well, at least not in front of Fred. But when she had emerged from her bath, he knew he'd stared at her, his eyes traveling up and down her body. It was male instinct to gawk at a half clothed girl. He grimaced, just imagining the comments his brother would have if he would have been there to witness it. He was glad Rhiannon hadn't said anything. He would have had a hard time explaining his way out of that one. He turned over onto his other side and buried his head in the pillow, with thoughts of her clad in only her robe drifting through his head.

Two hours later, George was woken up by screaming and whimpering coming from his old bedroom. He shot up and jumped the back of the couch, hurrying into the room. Rhiannon was on the bed, tossing and turning. It was obvious she was having a nightmare. George sat on the edge of the bed and began stroking her hair, trying to get her to calm down and hopefully wake up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Rhiannon was standing next to the lifeless body of Professor Dumbledore. She looked straight ahead and saw Ron, gripping his wand so tightly his knuckles were white. His expression was that of a small child who had just broken his favorite toy. He looked on the verge of tears. Then his eyes went wide._

"_Look out!" He was pointing right behind her._

_She spun around and came face to face with Draco Malfoy and Snape._

"_So, does the filthy Mud-Blood want to play?" Draco sneered, his wand drawn. _

_Snape looked at her disapprovingly. "Oh, the insufferable know-it-all doesn't know the answer, for the first time in her life, does she?"_

_She began backing up, nearly tripping over Dumbledore's body. The two were advancing on her._

"_Stay away from me! How could you?"_

_Snape laughed. "Albus was always too trusting for his own good."_

_Draco laughed also. "Stupid Muggle lover."_

_Both men raised their wands and pointed them at her._

"_One less muggle will make our world a better place." Draco said._

_She was on the ground now, whimpering and crying. She couldn't even remember what she should do, and she had no idea where Ron was. She covered her face with her arms and screamed._

_Draco and Snape smiled at each other and said their curse together. "Avada Ke-"_

_She heard her name being called. She raised her head, looking around._

"_George…?"_

Rhiannon's eyes shot open. She looked over to see a shirtless George sitting on the edge of her bed, stroking her hair and whispering to her.

"George?"

"Are you okay?" He asked her, concerned.

Memories of the dream came rushing back to her, and she hugged him, sobbing. He began to stroke her hair again as he held her close.

"It was just a dream, Rhi. It's okay, it's over now."

She sniffled into his shoulder. "It was horrible…" The scent of soap and gingerbread filled her nose. She sat back, feeling a bit better.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Snape…and Malfoy were about to kill me." She said, sniffling again.

George conjured up some tissues and handed her one. She gave him a weak smile and blew her nose.

"It was just a dream, although I can imagine how scary it was."

"Yeah. How'd you know to come in here?" She asked him.

"Well, you sort of screamed, and it woke me up."

"Oh, I'm sorry, George. I know you have to work tomorrow."

George waved a hand. "Stop apologizing about everything, will you?" He smiled at her. "It's fine."

She smiled at him. "Sorry. Oops…" She laughed.

"You okay to go back to sleep?" He asked her, looking concerned again.

"Uh…yes, I guess so." Rhiannon sighed. She was terrified to go back to sleep, in reality. But she didn't want to burden George anymore than she already had.

"You're a horrible liar, you know." George stood up. "I'll be right back." He walked out of the room.

Rhiannon shook her head and laughed. She hated that he could read her. Ron and Harry had always been horrible at it. She wondered how he knew. Minutes later George walked back into the room with a glass of water and two pillows in his hands. He handed the water to her and transfigured one of the pillows into a cot.

"I'm going to stay in here tonight, if that's okay with you. Just so you don't have to be alone." He smiled at her.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll feel better, I think." She smiled back.

"Good." He climbed onto the cot.

"Hey, how'd you know I was lying?" She asked him.

George grinned. "You bite your bottom lip when you lie."

Rhiannon thought about it. It was true. "Damn. Harry and Ron never noticed that."

"Yes, well. They're stupid, and I pay attention to things like that." He smiled at her. "Night, Rhi."

Rhiannon got back under the covers and snuggled in. "Night George, and thank you."

"No problem, love." George mumbled back.

Rhiannon laid there with eyes wide open. He had definitely just called her 'love'. She grinned to herself and rolled over, falling asleep almost instantly.


	5. I'm not weird

**A/N: K, well here's chapter 5. I wanted to clear some stuff up before I started. Rhiannon is pronounced Ree-An-Non. I picked the name because it's what my mum wanted to name me, but my dad didn't like it, mostly because he's a loser. This is why I got stuck with Steffanie. Yes, they cursed me with a dumb different spelling of it. But whatever. Next, I know Hermione/Rhiannon isn't very Hermione-like (i.e. she should be more bossy and stuff) but lets just say she went through something a bit traumatic and her life just got thrown into upheaval at 16 years old. And George isn't as…George-like, but I like him this way. And this is fan fiction for a reason, no? And yes, the other characters (Harry, Ginny, Ron) will be making appearances soon, so don't fret. And also, I don't know if they have Blues Clues in England, but for my sake, they do now. Hehe. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5: I'm not weird…**

Rhiannon opened her eyes and looked around the unfamiliar room. The events of the night before came back to her almost instantly. She looked over to the cot and saw it was empty. The light in the room suggested that it was early in the morning. She looked at the clock, which said 8:06. She groaned. Normally, she was the first one out of bed, and sitting at the table in the great hall before anyone else. Now, she would be perfectly content with sleeping until noon, seeing as she had nothing to do. She couldn't even leave the confines of the flat. She sighed and swung her feet off the bed, and grabbing her robe, she padded out into the living room. What she saw when she walked in was just about the funniest thing ever.

There was George, sitting on the couch, watching TV and eating a bowl of apple jacks. He was singing along with the program on it.

"Here's the mail it never fails, it makes me want to wag my tail! When it comes I wanna wail MAAAAAIL!"

Rhiannon stifled a giggle. She didn't do that great of a job; because George turned around so fast he managed to spill milk all over his shirt.

"Rhiannon, you scared me!" George's ears were red as ever.

"Sorry, George." She looked over his shoulder. "When did you guys get a TV?"

"Oh, Fred brought it home from Angelina's last night." He pulled out his wand and dried his shirt. "You want breakfast?" He asked her, turning to walk into the kitchen.

"Sure, sounds good." She followed him. "So…Blues Clues?"

"Shut it, you." He grinned at her.

Rhiannon poured herself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table. George was putting his bowl in the sink.

"So, what do you plan to do today?" He asked her. "Fred brought the TV over just incase you get bored."

Rhiannon nodded. "I'll tell him thanks. I don't know what I'm going to do today. Read, I guess."

George laughed. "Should have guessed." He sat down in the chair across from her. "I've got to go down to the shop soon, but I'll be up to check on you every couple of hours. I'm sure we'll be slow, and Fred said he doesn't mind watching the store."

She waved a hand at him. "You don't have to worry about me, George. I don't want to inconvenience you."

"You're not an inconvenience, don't worry. I just don't want you to be lonely. The others won't be able to visit for a little while."

"The others? You mean they can visit me?" She looked up at him.

"Yes, of course they can. Did you think you'd never see them again?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

"Well, don't worry," George smiled at her. "Ginny, Harry and Ron will be by to see you soon. Maybe not all at once, but they'll come. The Order reckons that it won't be too risky, since Ginny and Ron are related to us. And Harry, well he might as well be."

Rhiannon gave a little sigh of relief. That has been one of the things that had been bothering her about her whole situation. George stood up and stretched.

"Going down?" Rhiannon asked.

"Yep, I guess it's about the time. Do you need anything?"

Rhiannon was about to say no, but she stopped herself. "Actually, could you go down to Flourish and Blotts for me later?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Find me a book about Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. I've got to do some research."

George shook his head. "You're not even in school anymore, and you want to do research? I will honestly never understand you." He grinned. "I'll get them for you though. Have fun, and I'll be back later."

Rhiannon smiled. "Thanks." She waved as he disappeared down the stairs that led to the shop. She couldn't wait until he got back with those books. She figured that since she was stuck here, she might as well do as much research as she could to help out Harry. Maybe she could find some kind of known artifact from one of the Hogwarts founders that was still around somewhere.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

George clambered down the stairs to find Fred sitting in a chair sleeping with his head on the desk in front of him. He smacked his twin on the back of the head.

"Oi! What'd you do that for?" Fred fell off his chair onto the floor.

George laughed. "Get up; we've got work to do."

"Oh, I've been ready to work, but you were too busy watching your kiddie shows and flirting with Rhi." Fred stood up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey! Not flirting…"

"Yeah, right." Fred picked up a box of fake wands. "These have to go out there, lover boy."

George scowled at his brother and mumbled a string of obscenities before taking the box and heading out to the main floor of the shop. Fred joined him a minute later with a box of Skiving Snackboxes.

"You kiss our mother with that mouth?" Fred asked him, smirking.

"Shut it, will you? I'm the one who's supposed to be taking the mickey out of you, not the other way around."

"Ah, but the tables have turned, dear brother." They worked in silence for a few minutes. "So, did she like the TV?"

"Yeah, she said thanks. She caught me watching a kid's show this morning."

Fred laughed. "That's must have been embarrassing."

"Yeah, but she's used to us being weird." George smiled.

"Speak for yourself. I'm not weird."

George snorted. "Yeah, not weird. I think Angelina will agree with me when I say you're a strange character."

Fred shook his head. "My woman will defend me to the end." He straightened up something on the shelf. "So, what is she doing up there today? Not cleaning the lab I hope."

George smacked himself in the head. "I forgot to warn her about the lab! Let's hope she doesn't go exploring. She asked me to pick up some books for her, so I'm assuming she's going to read."

Fred snorted. "I should have known. Does she do anything else?"

George shook his head. "Guess not, but I like her like that." He finished up unpacking the box and went to bring it in the back.

Fred made a retching sound. "Ugh, you make me sick." He walked to the front door and unlocked it, and turned the sign around.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rhiannon sat on the couch and sighed loudly. She had already gone through all the books she had in her possession and she couldn't find anything on any type of artifacts that belonged to the Hogwarts founders. She wished that George would hurry up with her new books. Almost as if on cue, George came walking into the flat with a brown parcel in his hands.

"Got your books." He said, waving around the package.

"Oh thank Merlin!" She jumped up off the couch and took it from him. "Thanks."

"No problem." He grinned. "And, I brought you lunch from the Leaky Cauldron." They sat in the kitchen and began to eat their lunch.

"You guys busy down there?"

"Nope. It's rubbish, I think we should close for the day. There's no point in staying open. Diagon Ally is deserted." He sighed. "Fred and I have some things to do in the lab anyway."

"Lab?" She asked. "Where do you guys have a lab?"

George grinned. "Good, I was hoping you hadn't found it yet. Fred was afraid you'd try to clean it."

Rhiannon rolled her eyes. "So it's up here?"

"You didn't notice the door just past our rooms?" He gestured in the direction of the hallway.

She shook her head. It hadn't dawned on her to attempt to explore. She didn't think there were any more rooms to the flat.

"Come on, I'll show you." He stood up. She followed him down the hall to a doorway at the end of it, just past the bedrooms. She noticed the door didn't seem to be on the hinges right. She guessed this was from one too many explosions. He opened the door and they stepped inside. The room was huge, and was obviously made that way by magic, because it was as big at both bedrooms and the living room put together. It looked like a science lab right out of a muggle movie. There were test tubes and beakers all over, and shelves full of potions ingredients. "If Fred and I come in here, it's a good idea to stay clear of the door." He laughed. Rhiannon turned around and noticed the charred walls around the door. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Told you, it's dangerous."

"Obviously." She smiled. Life was definitely going to be interesting with these two around.

**A/N: Yeah I know, short. Shut it.**


	6. But We're a trio!

**A/N: I am really sorry guys! Please forgive me. I grovel at your feet. My hard drive crashed, and this chapter was half written on it. So I had to re-do it. And it's really short and I appologize but I promise, next chapter will be twice as long to make up for it. And, I'll even throw in some more George and kid's shows for you. I'd appreciate some feedback on what you want him to watch. ;) so review! Reviewing makes my heart go pitter-patter and such. Oh, and if anyone has a LiveJournal, I've written a story thats only posted on there. So if you're interested, I'd be happy if you added me and all. My LJ name is Knifethrowastar.**

**Chapter 6: But We're A Trio...**

Disclaimer: Not mine, but how I wish.

----

George had retreated back to the shop a short time later, so Rhiannon settled herself on the couch and began reading her new books. She made notes and attacked them with highlighters. She didn't find much, but what she did find would hopefully help Harry out with his search. She was startled by someone popping out of the fire.

"Ginny!"

"Her-Rhiannon!" The red headed girl blushed and gave her a hug. "Oops. sorry. It's going to take some getting used to."

"No problem. How are you? How's Harry? And Ron?"

"They're fine, I'm fine. Everything's fantastic. We all miss you though. It's just not the same."

Rhiannon frowned. "I know. It's odd not being around you guys all the time. Any news about the Order?"

"Fred and George aren't telling you anything, huh?" Ginny sat in the couch. "Wait, when did they get a couch?"

"I found it under a pile of garbage in here the other day." Rhiannon laughed. "And it's not that they're not telling, I just haven't really asked."

"Oh, well, nothing really has happened yet. It's mostly just planning in case we get attacked, and everyone is keeping an eye out for anything unusual."

Rhiannon nodded. "Could you do me a favor? Give this information to Harry."

"Whats it for?"

"Oh, something he asked me about. I did the research for him."

Ginny looked down at the papers. "Horcruxs."

"Yeah..."

Ginny looked up, her eyes were big. "They're going, you know."

"Who? Where?"

"Harry and Ron. They're going to search for the Horcruxs. They're not going back to Hogwarts, that is if it even opens next year."

Rhiannon's jaw dropped. "What?"

"They won't let me go, I've already tried. And you can't leave this flat, so it doesn't look like you'll be allowed to go either."

Rhiannon frowned. "But, we're a trio for a reason! They can't go without me."

"Believe me, they don't want to. But no one knows about what they're going to do except us. Moody won't let you leave here, at all. Not until he knows it's safe." Ginny frowned too.

"I'm afraid Ginny. I'm afraid they won't make it without me..."

Ginny nodded and wrapped her arms around her friend. "I know..."

----

George came back upstairs to see Rhiannon sitting on the couch sobbing. He ran to sit next to her. "Rhi?"

She sniffled. "George..."

"Whats wrong?"

"I can't tell you..." She looked up at him. His brown eyes were full of concern. She wanted to tell him everything, but Harry and Ron would be furious with her. Then she thought back to the conversation she had with Ginny before she left.

_"My brother is crazy about you, you know?" Ginny said, standing up._

_"Which one, exactly? You've got 6."_

_"George."_

_"Really? Well, I guess I could see that. I thought he was just being nice."_

_"No. He told me himself, and I was sworn to secrecy. But, I've got a big mouth." She grinned._

_"Well, remind me never to trust you with my secrets." Rhiannon laughed._

_"Okay, fine. But I had good reason to tell you that. I think you should tell him about the Horcruxs."_

_"What! Why?"_

_"He might be able to help. And because he cares about you so much, he'll keep the secret. Even from Fred." Ginny half smiled._

_Rhiannon bit her lip. _

_"He might know Order information that can help us. He's the only one we can trust. Just don't tell Harry and Ron if you do tell him." She hugged Rhiannon goodbye. "I'll see you soon."_

_"Send my love to everyone."_

_And Ginny was in the fire, and gone._

Rhiannon buried her head in George's chest. Ginny was right. He could help them. He might know things they didn't.

"George?"

"Yes?"

"I've...I...want to tell you something. But it's a secret. A really big secret."

George attempted to lighten the mood. "Are you really a man?"

She smacked his arm. "Git. No I am not a man."

"Okay, good. Just checking."

"No, it's about Harry. And Dumbledore. And where they were the night that...that..." She trailed off. George nodded in understanding.

"You can not tell anyone. Not Fred, not the Order. No one." She stuck out her pinkie. "We're pinkie swearing on this."

George took a deep breath. He knew he'd keep the secret, because she asked him to. And her trust was something that he treasured above all else. He stuck out his pinkie and linked it with hers.

And so, Rhiannon told him the whole story, from the beginning.


	7. The Cup and the Book

Chapter 7 – The Cup

A/N: OMG don't hate me! I decided the whole Rhiannon/Hermione thing was proving to be a bit confusing, so I went back to calling her Hermione, although she is still Rhiannon Parker to everyone else. Does that make sense? Oh well. Reviews help me update quicker.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Though, it'd be nice.

Chapter 7 – The Cup and the Book.

George sat back on the couch. Hermione had just told him everything; where Harry and Dumbledore had disappeared to that night, how Draco had gotten the Death Eaters into the castle, ("Didn't we push someone into that cabinet once?") And what Ron and Harry planned to do next year instead of going back to school. It was a lot to take in.

"Is there anything you can tell me that the Order knows, that maybe we don't that might help? Hermione asked him.

"You're looking for items that belonged to Hogwarts founders?"

She nodded.

"Well, Hufflepuff's cup has gone missing."

Hermione jumped out of her seat. "What!"

"I thought it was trivial till now. Do you think it has something to do with you-know-who?"

"I guarantee it does, George" Hermione grinned. "Ginny was right about telling you."

George grinned back.

Hermione grabbed a quill and some parchment. "Tell me everything."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some time later Fred came upstairs to see George and Hermione fast asleep on the couch. He smiled to himself and tapped his brother on the head.

"Oi, Wake up Forge."

George stirred and opened one eye to look at him. "What Gred, what time is it?"

"5:30."

"Oh!" George stood up, nearly knocking Hermione off the couch. "I left you with the shop all day…"

"It's okay." Fred shrugged. "It was slow." He looked down at Hermione. "Reckon we should wake her?"

"Yeah, I got it."

Fred wandered into the other room, and George leaned over Hermione's sleeping frame.

"Hey, time to wake up."

Hermione stirred and opened her eyes to meet his. "Hi..." she said sleepily.

"Hi." George smiled, and couldn't help but think how beautiful she was.

Hermione realized he was staring at her and she felt herself begin to blush. She cleared her throat and began to stand up.

George backed up so she could stand, his ears turning crimson.

"Hungry?" She asked, before heading into the kitchen, not really waiting for an answer.

George nodded distractedly, and then bent down to put the Horocrux notes away.

Fred poked his head around the corner and shook his head at the awkward moment he had just witnessed. He hoped they would get around to realizing they were crazy for each other, before he went crazy himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione woke the next morning, surprised to see Professor McGonagall sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea.

"Professor?"

She looked startled for a moment before regaining her composure and standing up. "Ms. Parker, I came with a package for you."

Hermione accepted the package from her former professor-turned-headmistress. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure, it's from Professor Dumbledore. Harry and Ronald received similar packages." She frowned. "Well, I must be going, I have much work to do."

Hermione just nodded as she stared at the package. McGonagall disappeared into the living room. Not a minute later George walked into the kitchen, sleepy eyed and hair sticking up in different directions. Hermione thought he looked pretty cute.

"I had a dream that McGonagall was here." He said as he flopped into a chair at the table.

"She was. She gave me this." Hermione held up the parcel.

"What is it?"

"Dunno. It's from Dumbledore."

"Open it!"

"Alright, alright." Hermione began to open the box, carefully pealing at the tape.

"Oh for Godric's sake." George grabbed it out of her hand and began to tear away at the paper like a kid on Christmas.

Hermione just shook her head. When he was finished, he was holding a worn and battered book.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Dunno, the title isn't in English." George handed it back to her.

"It's in runes." Hermione frowned at it. "The Tales of Beedle The Bard?"

"Oh, yeah, I've heard of him. He wrote kid's stories, like 'Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump'." George frowned. "Why would Dumbledore send this to you?"

Hermione shrugged.

"Oh hey," George pulled a piece of parchment from the pile of wrappings. "There's a note." He opened it and read it to her. "For Ms. Parker, in the hope that she will find it entertaining and instructive."

"Parker? How'd he know?" Hermione wondered.

"Because, he's Dumbledore."


End file.
